Nobody to blame
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: An ADDEK oneshot with some MADDISON.


I wrote this after watching Moulin Rouge! And was kinda sad about the whole thing so I'll just get on with it now

Addek and Maddison.

XXX

She spun the wine around in her glass; the amber liquid swirled around, mesmerising to her as it dripped off the sides. She sighed. Once again Derek had been called away to another important surgery, and once again she was left alone in their huge empty house. It seemed like they had grown apart more and more each day, and now it had accumulated to sitting by herself night after night, waiting for him to come home.

She wasn't upset, though. Oh no. Addison refused to wallow in self pity and loathing. There was nothing wrong with her, so why would she? She was gorgeous, smart, and funny; hell, she was perfect. And could have had anyone she chose. But oh no. She chose him, like the blinded girl in love she had been when they courted, and like a fool she forgave him when he apologized.

The wine stopped spinning and steadied in her glass. No longer looking at its hypnotic rhythm, Addison stared at the wall in front of her. She shouldn't have to be alone tonight. Her fingers drummed against her drink in thought and conflict. Picking up the phone, she decided to call Mark; Derek's replacement, and suggest he come over. Looking down into her wine once more she paused before downing it in one gulp, the once fascinating liquor now making its way through her system, its scent lingering on her breath.

Still was nervous, however, so she went to the fridge where the remainder of her Monet was left. Disregarding her ladylike persona she picked up the bottle and drunk from its neck; she burped loudly and slammed the green glass on the kitchen counter. Wiping her mouth with the back of her cashmere sweater, she went upstairs to change the bed sheets into the ones she and Derek had graced the first night in their house-- stabbing the knife deeper into his imaginary chest.

When she had gotten the pillowcases on, the doorbell rang. Addison checked her reflection in the mirror and smoothed down her slightly frizzled hair. It didn't matter, though, because she knew it would only get messier. Opening the door slightly out of breath she greets Mark; who she notices in her drunken haze is looking pretty good to her right now.

He opens his mouth to speak but she's quicker and jumps him immediately latching her lips to his. Mark's light stubble grazes her cheek, and all she thinks about is _what a change it is from my husband_. He holds her just underneath her thighs, and stumbles his way back into her living room. She sheds her top, breaking their kiss for a brief moment and soon enough finds herself back into the arms of another man. After the kissing is out of her system, she drops from him to stand on her own two feet; making sure she removes his jacket to discard on the floor. (In perfect view for Derek to see.) She smiles when she exposes Mark's chest; not because of his ripped abs, but because tonight Derek will have his.

XXX

He chases her up his best friend's staircase, and although he knows it's wrong, he can't help but smile at her drunken giggle and realize just how long he has been in love with this woman. He decides that he will deal with the consequences when they come; but right now he can do nothing but live in this surreal moment.

They reach the bedroom and he creases his brows at the strange choice of bed linens they are planning to consummate their friendship on; a paisley floral design which he notices seems a little frayed around the edges. This is forgotten as soon as it was noticed, and all he feels is the falling motion towards the bed and his best friend and best friend's wife underneath him.

XXX

She glances to the neon numbering on her alarm clock while Mark is still kissing her neck. She smiles to herself, seeing that her said husband will be home in twenty minutes, and continues to wonder what his reaction will be; sad, angry, upset, relieved?

She realizes that the body on top of her is still and she turns to face him to see that he is studying her. She smiles up at him gently and gives him a look of 'I know I want this' while stoking the side of his jaw. He smiles back and continues to kiss down her neck, collapsing beside her when he can no longer support his own weight. She turns around to him and strokes his hair twisting it gently around in her fingertips. He reaches out for her waist and snakes his arm around her. She stiffens but only slightly so as not to deter him.

Finally he falls asleep.

XXX

He parks his car in the driveway, noticing the familiar license plate on the car parked next to his own. He steps into the house and immediately sees the leather jacket that he doesn't own; as well as his wife's sweater that he bought her on a forgotten anniversary. He wishes things could have gone better between them over the past months, but these thoughts hardly enter his mind as he rushes up the steps to his bedroom door; not before kicking the pair of jeans in his way.

His hand rests on the door knob and he pauses to hear for movement in the room. He twists it the full 360 and allows not only a small beam of light to enter but his head as well. He follows it to see it drop directly onto a pair of eyes that he once fell in love with; to see that they are now they are shining blue with malice. She smiles up at him and continues to stroke his once best friend's hair like she normally would his. He takes once last look at her and although he should be feeling anger, he can't help but let a guilty tear loose.

He wishes the past months hadn't happened; that he could erase them and look into her blue eyes and see love, adoration that had once been there. But they had been dancing around this, and it seems as though it was destined to happen.

He can't blame her because he and she both know that it takes two to tango.

XXX

Read and Review please:-)

Danielle


End file.
